Just Put Your Hands on Me
by StereoPh-onic09
Summary: -Pense que no vendrias, Harry se sorprendio al escuchar esa voz, SU voz... Draco/Harry


Just Put Your Hands on Me

Era un dia normal en la vida de Harry, acababa de salir de clase de pociones, y se dirigía junto con Ron y Hermione al Gran Comedor, al llegar ahí, Ron, como siempre fue corriendo a ocupar lugares y, obviamente, empezar a comer, detrás de al llegaron Harry y Hermione ahora acompañados de Luna y Neville.

"Si, un dia normal", pensó Harry, "Ver como Ron no deja de comer, Hermione esta estudiando, Neville, Luna y sus demostraciones de amor, y que mi ser gira alrededor de una persona, del idiota, egocéntrico, pedante, sangre pura, estupido, hermoso, increíble, sexy, perfecto…Draco Lucius Malfoy"

¡Maldita sea!-grito Harry

¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunto Hermione, un poco asustada de la inesperada reacción de su amigo.

-Si, solo… estoy un poco cansado-dijo mientras suspiraba y se levantaba-iré a la sala común de Griffindor, los veo ahí.

-Esta bien Harry-dijo Ron cuando termino de comer.

Harry solo salio del Gran Comedor y se fue directo a la sala común de los leones.

Tenía ganas de morir, ¿Cómo era posible que se haya enamorado del estupido Malfoy?, sentía como las lágrimas le salían sin control alguno

-¿como es posible maldita sea? …Como carajos- Dijo en murmullos casi inaudibles y corrió desesperadamente a la sala común. Quería escapar, ¡demonios, si, quería escapar de ahí!

-¡Genial Potter eres un idiota! ¿No ves por donde vas, o acaso ya no sirven tus lentes?- le grito Malfoy

-¡Cállate Malfoy, déjame en paz!- dijo entre sollozos

-Potter, ¿estas bien?- dijo un Malfoy extrañamente preocupado por el "Idiota de Potter" (nótese el sarcasmo de lo ultimo ¬ ¬)

-¿Te importa?- dijo Harry empujando a Malfoy mientras corría para alejarse de ahí, dejando atrás a un confundido Malfoy.

Cuando llego a su habitación, fue directo a su cama y se tumbo ahí, solo lloraba, solo pensaba en lo injusta que llega a hacer la vida.

-Ya no puedo… ya no…quiero morir…no puedo seguir…no…- el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Iba a matar al que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no habia nadie solo un sobre azul, lo tomo y se sentó en su cama, lo abrió, y su mirada solo reflejaba confusión

_Necesito hablar a solas contigo_

_Esta noche a las 8 en la sala de menesteres_

_Es importante…_

Ni de quien era la carta, ni siquiera una razón, solo "_es importante_", pero por tan pequeño que fuese, habia logrado convencer a Harry que esa noche a las 8 debía ir a la sala de menesteres.

7:55, los minutos se hacían eternos y la impaciencia de Harry, enorme "en cinco minutos" pensó, "en cinco minutos sabre quien me mando esa carta"

Gracias al cielo, las 8, Harry salio de la sala de Griffindor y se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar ahí, todo estaba oscuro, genial, no habia nadie

"Perfecto, una estupida broma solo fue eso" pensó mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le susurro una voz en la oscuridad.

Harry estaba sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, _su voz_, aun no podía creerlo, Draco Malfoy habia sido quien le mando esa carta, _increíble,_ pensó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Hablar contigo, estaba en la carta- dijo con una voz increíblemente sensual que hizo que Harry se sorprendiera

-¿D-de q-que?- el estupido tartamudeo que Malfoy le causaba (Yo entiendo muy bien a Harry, se lo que Draco causa ^///^)

-De algo que querido evitar hace tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta de que es imposible evitarlo

-¿Imposible para Malfoy?-dijo un sarcástico Harry

- Si, aunque parezca increíble pero en el amor pierdes hasta la cordura

-¿A-a-am-m-mo-or?-Harry ya no entendía nada, Draco estaba hablando de amor en una conversación sobre Harry y Draco, Draco y Harry, y la palabra amor no era escuchada en esa clase de conversaciones

-Si, ni siquiera me preguntes como fue, solo paso, trate de evitarlo pero ya te lo dije no pude, es tan fuerte esto que siento que ya no puedo evitarlo, siento que voy a explotar…-Draco se callo cuando Harry le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- ¿Es tan difícil de entender Harry James Potter?... Me enamore de ti…-dijo un sonrojado Draco (kya! Me lo imagino sonrojado ^///^)

-T-tu enamorado de...mi

-Vete, soy repugnante lo se, perdonam…

Draco no pudo terminar porque los labios ansiosos de Harry ahora se hallaban sobre los suyos, el beso se prolongó y sus lenguas se juntaron, Dios, era como estar en el cielo… no, mucho mejor, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se separaron, Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabias?

-Gracias-dijo Harry inmensamente sonrojado- eh… Draco…

-¿Si?

-T-te amo, en verdad lo hago

-Yo igual, Te amo

Después de esto se fundieron en otro beso más profundo que el anterior, y cayeron al piso, de pronto la ropa empezó a molestar, y mutuamente empezaron a quitársela y cuando no habia nada de ropa que estorbara, Harry tomo el miembro erecto de Draco y lo llevo a su boca, haciendo que Draco soltara enormes gemidos de placer, cuando Harry termino su trabajo (wow que fantástica manera de llamarle ahora eh?? O.O'), Draco levanto las piernas de Harry y después tomo su mano derecha

-¿Estas seguro? Si no quieres podemos dejarlo…

-Si quiero, estoy seguro

Acto seguido, Draco introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Harry, este soltó un grito de dolor, pero poco a poco mientras el ritmo subía, los gritos se volvieron gemidos de placer, ese placer que solo Draco Malfoy le hacia sentir, juntos llegaron al orgasmo, Malfoy salio lentamente de Harry y se acomodo a su lado

-Aun no lo puedo creer-dijo Harry mientras suspiraba, habia estado con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, le habia dicho que lo amaba, si, era perfecto para ser real.

-Te amo… te amo más que a mi propia vida Harry Potter

-Es como un sueño- decía Harry mientra se acomodaba en el pecho de Draco

-Pero es real, y si no me crees, solo pon tus manos en mi, y siente mi corazón, que solo late por ti.

Era verdad, Harry sintió como el corazón de Draco latía muy fuerte y era por el.

-Te amo Draco- dijo mientras se fundían en un beso mas

-e-emm…

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-Si…

-… ¿Harry quieres ser mi….novio?

A Harry se le subieron lo colores, Draco, _su_ Draco le habia pedido que fuera su novio, era lo mejor que le habia pasado en su vida, no sabia que responder, las palabras no salían de su boca, simplemente lo atrajo hacia el, jalándolo de la muñeca y le dio un apasionado beso, después de un tiempo, se separaron y Harry solo sonrío.

-¿Eso es un si?-preguntó Draco completamente sorprendido por como Harry habia reaccionado

-Mas que eso, quiero estar a tu lado el resto de nuestros días.

Después de esto el silencio reino el lugar, solo ellos dos, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban, no habia necesidad de mas…

…_And all the constellations_

_Shine down for us to see_

_And i__f you don't believe me_

_Just put your hands on me…_

_PS_


End file.
